Living in Limbo
by madhatter2369
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends, both oblivious to their feelings. Just as they are about to proclaim their love for each other, disaster strikes. Can they make it through or will they forever live in limbo?
1. Begining of the End

Disclaimer: Tear Tear cry cry....if you don't get it, I'm weeping. Why? Because I don't own Twilight...Stepahnie Meyer does.

Chapter One

The begining of the End

Bella's POV

I was talking on the phone with my best friend Edward, like we did everyday, nothing unusual. He was on his way to my house, it was Friday, he always came to my house on Fridays. It was tradition ever since three years ago when one Friday night I was feeling down and he helped me through it. Ever since then he always just came over, my parents didn't mind. To Renee and Charlie, Edward was the son they never had, heck, they even let him spend the night, and that was a stretch for Charlie.

The conversation occurring at the moment wasn't anything spectacular, or something to brag about, just two friends chatting around.

"You're lying," I stated, twirling my brown hair in my hands.

"Now why would I ever lie to you?" Edward challenged in a playful voice. There was some truth to his words though; he never lies to me, never. Ever since the first grade where we met he's been straight up. He always called me on my shit, told me exactly what I wanted to know, yet whenever he did it never felt like an insult. He had a way of making his words seem like a compliment.

"Whatever," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me missy," Edward fake scolded and eyes spread in shock. How did he know that?

"How'd you know I was rolling my eyes?" I could hear him chuckling on the other end so I clicked my tongue impatiently.

"I just do, don't you know that I pretty much know everything you're going to do Bella? I have known you for many many years."

"Whatever" I mumbled, plopping down on my bed, holding my phone with my shoulder as I placed my hands behind my head.

"So when's this date happening?" I never liked talking about his "lady friends". He had a new one almost every night. Lauren, Jessica, Tanya, Carmen, seriously, I was getting tired of it.

"I'm picking her up at seven tomorrow," I could hear the smile in his voice. His new interest was Victoria, the new junior who was playing hard to get. Edward had been trying for at least two months to at least get her attention; finally she dumped her boyfriend, James, and agreed to go on a date with Edward. He was ecstatic.

"Yay," I mumbled sarcastically, if anything, I was the exact opposite. I just wish that he would settle down with one girl for once and just act like a normal teen who didn't need to sleep around. I never quite understood why he felt the need to get into every girls pants, it's not like he couldn't get them based on good looks and personality. He was practically perfect.

"You're jealous," he stated, this time not in a teasing tone.

"No?" Jealous! How could he think for one minute that I was jealous? I was the last person Edward would date, the last person he'd sleep with, the last person he'd kiss, the last person he'd fall in love with. Was I jealous?

It wasn't like that for me, Edward was _not_ the last person I'd date, the last person I'd sleep with, the last person I'd kiss, and he most definitely was _NOT_ the last person I'd fall in love with.

Oh crap. I'm in love with my best friend. Lord kill me now.

"Listen Bella," Edward started, suddenly sounding nervous, "I've never even mentioned this to anyone but, I…" just then I heard a loud crash, a scream, and the line was cut short.

"EDWARD!"


	2. Who Are You?

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Twilgiht, so stop rubbing it in my face! Gosh! (There's me acting overdramatic Tada! ;) )**

**So sorry if I deleted this while people were reading, I was having some troubles with fanfiction but its better now. Sorry if there are like a TON of errors or grammar problems, I haven't had much time to correct and go over it. **

**Well, here's chapter two!**

Who Are You?

Bella's POV

Nothing was right; everything was bad, dark, the night sky enveloping us in all of its gloom. I used to like the night, waited for it to come and hoped that it would never end. Not anymore, everything was darkness, everything was hurt, everything was wrong.

I couldn't make sense of anything. How I felt, why I was sobbing, where I was, nothing was right. What happened? How come I was lying on my bed with a towel on my forehead? How come my parents were standing over me with worried looks on their faces? What was going on?

"Mom? Dad? What happened?" That's all I could manage out, my voice still weak for some unknown reason.

"Bella, you fainted," my mom spat out, hugging me in her small arms.

"What?" I didn't remember fainting, and if I did, why did I faint? Then it all came back to me. Our conversation on the phone, Edward about to say something, the line cut short. The crash. That stood out the brightest in my memory. It was so loud and scary, and the scream. Someone was screaming in agony, as if they were in terrible pain.

"Bella before you fainted you shouted something," Charlie started, worried.

"Edward!" I gasped, it all made sense. He's hurt, something must've happened!

"Yes actually, you shouted his name," Charlie said, looking puzzled. The tears started again, forming puddles around my feet.

"Bella don't cry, please," Renee asked, pulling me into a tighter embrace.

They didn't understand, they didn't know how Edward was fighting for his life, hopefully winning. I got up a little too quickly, holding myself up with the dresser, but was back up in no time. I could see Renee and Charlie looking worried at me, wondering what I was up to. I didn't care, at least not about them at the moment. I did care about them, just not right now. All thoughts were turned to Edward, all feelings, all cares, everything.

I snatched my keys from the table and ran out of my room, rushing down the stairs as fast as I could, but still carefully. I knew that I was klutz, but I didn't want my poor balance slowing me down.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled him and Renee following me, "where are you going?"

"To the hospital, I need to see if he's okay." I could see a silent conversation going on between Renee and Charlie; I hated it when they did that. Before I knew it Charlie was holding my keys and Renee was sliding my arms into a jacket.

I didn't object, getting into a fight with them now would take up too much time. I ran to the car, tapping my feet impatiently as they seemed to take forever to get in. Finally Charlie placed the keys in the ignition and started driving.

It felt like hours to me. I knew it wasn't, but it still felt like it. All I could think about was Edward. Was he okay? Is he dead? Oh God don't let him be dead! I was crying again, but I didn't bother to wipe away the tears. They would just be replaced by new ones.

We finally reached the hospital and before Charlie even pulled into the parking space he chose, I was out of the car and running to the hospital entrance.

"BELLA!" I could hear Renee and Charlie screaming after me, but I didn't care. I kept running until I saw a familiar face.

" Carlisle !" I shouted when I saw him, running up to him, quickly wiping tears off my cheek, "how is he?"

Carlisle was the best doctor in town, and he knew me all too well. I was always getting into some sort of accident and at the end of the day; I usually ended up under his care. He was a nice man, young, very handsome, with a wife and two kids, Emmet and Alice.

He gave me a reassuring smile and sat me down, getting ready to explain, "Bella, Edward was in a pretty bad car accident, he is very injured, but please settle down, and nothing is fatal."

When I heard the last three words I let out whiff of air and smiled, so relieved to know my best friend would live to see another day.

"There is one other thing though," Carlisle started but I stopped him.

"I don't care, can I see him?" Carlisle looked unsure but slowly nodded his head and pointed to the room Edward was staying in.

I made my way to the door and took a deep breath before turning the knob and entering the room.

The sight before me caused a tear to trickle down my cheek. There Edward was, bandaged and bruised on the bed, IVs and machines attached to him. He looked so weak and helpless, lying there with his eyes closed, his breathing steady.

I silently walked over to him, crying as I went and sat down next to him, placing my hand on his.

His eyes slowly opened, revealing a deep shade of green and they looked over at me, a confused look in them. I paid know attention and smiled as big as I could while puling him into a gentle hug.

"Oh Edward, thank goodness your okay I was so worried!" I pulled away from his limp body and looked at him again, confused by his bewildered look.

He opened his mouth, trying to say something but seemed like he couldn't. I urged him to keep going with a squeeze of his hand and he finally said what he was thinking, "Who are you?"

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**:0! I left it on a sorta not really cliffie, but don't get mad if you consider it a cliffie. I pretty much already have the third chapter written so I'll try and update soon :) But reviewing might make it faster:) Maybe even fast enough for me to review tonight Oh I went there!**


	3. What a Surprise

**Okay people, I'm very dissapointed with the lack of reviews! **

**anywho this is chapter 3...all in Edwards point of view...let us see what he thinks:)**

**Disclaimer: i dont not own twilight...tell me something i don't know  
**

Chapter 3 What a Surprise

Edward's POV

Everything hurt, endless amounts of pain radiating everywhere from my body. My mind was all hazed and fogged, my brain in a jumble. I couldn't remember anything, not even my name.

The door opened and in walked a doctor, a young one with blonde hair and pale skin; he seemed to have a relieved look on his face. I wonder why.

He smiled when he realized I was awake and stopped in front of my bed, looking like he was debating what to say.

"Can you remember anything?" he asked in a smooth voice. I shook my head no in response that seemed to worry him.

"Nothing? Nothing at all. Not even your name?" I answered him the same way I did before and he began massaging his neck, thinking deeply.

"Your name is Edward, Edward Mason," he began slowly. I nodded, urging him to continue.

"You're a junior in high school and seventeen years old. Today is Tuesday in the year 2009," I nodded again, waiting for him to keep talking.

"You were in a terrible car accident and I'm sorry to say that you have amnesia.."

That word didn't ring any bells; he could tell with the curious look in my face and continued. "Amnesia is a loss of memory due to brain damage. When your car made impact with the other, you lunged forward and hit your head pretty hard, it's understandably that you don't remember anything," he said in a kind voice. I liked him, he seemed nice, someone I would like. Why couldn't I remember him?

"Did I know you?" I asked, causing a painful look in his eye. He nodded.

"Yes, you did. We were family friends. My son and daughter went to school with you. You were friends. There is someone else that you should be expecting, does the name Bella ring any bells?"

Bella, what a pretty name. I shook my head no though, the name Bella didn't seem to spark anything inside of me. I guess I never really cared about this Bella person. The doctor nodded and stood up to leave.

"Edward, if you need anything, please, don't hesitate to ask. We will do everything in our power to make this easy on you." He walked away, leaving me in a state of curiosity. So I lost all of my memories? That is terrible. I could feel my eyes slowly closing, and before I knew it I drifted into a light sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

I was roused from my slumber when I heard shouting and voices outside me door. Someone was yelling that name. What was it? Bella, yes that was it. Hmm, maybe she was here, hopefully I would recognize her.

The door suddenly burst open and in rushed a girl with tears streaming down her face. I slowly opened my eyes and stared at her, awed by her beauty. She had beautiful voluptuous brown hair, kind chocolate eyes, a flawless pale heart shaped face and beautiful full lips. She was so gorgeous I couldn't take my eyes off her.

Her hand was on top of mine, her warm hand; it seemed to radiate the kindness that was in her eyes. When she noticed I was awake she pulled me into the gentlest of hugs and exclaimed, "Oh Edward, thank goodness your okay!"

I was confused, how could someone so beautiful even care about me? And how could I forget someone so beautiful. I opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't say it. I knew what I would say would hurt her, but I had to.

She gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and I finally managed to say it.

"Who are you?"

The look on her face was of pure astonishment, as if her world had just come crashing down. I was ashamed of myself to have caused her this pain, but how was I supposed to know.

Tears started forming in her eyes and she pulled away, standing up and holding her head in her hands. She struggled to find the words to say, but couldn't. I wanted to be there for her, but I didn't know how to.

"Are you Bella?" I asked. Her head shot up and her eyes were filled with hope and I immediately regretted asking that. Now she thought that I remembered her.

"Yes," she whispered, walking back over to me and sitting next to me, holding her my hand in hers.

"Yes, I'm Bella and I know that you can't remember me. I know that this will be hard, but I am going to help you through this, because, because I love you."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Whoa...whats up with that?**

**Review to see how Edward takes it and what happens next:)  
**


	4. Establishing a Role

**I am so sorry it took so long for me to update. Fanfiction was acting like crap and wouldn't let me long in...Not my fault! **

**Okay so I just realize that on my last disclaimer I put that I don't not own twilight. Whoops. I really meant I don't own Twilight. **

**Okay so this one is a**_** tad **_**longer than the others, but I just couldn't stop and it wouldn't fit in a different chapter. So here is chapter 4! Voila! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight and I'm not using a double negative in this disclaimer. Ah Sweet success. **

Bella's POV

I was in shock at myself, more so than the shock Edward was in. Did I really just tell him I loved him? I didn't even know that! That is so not fair that he gets to know that I love him before I even know about it!

"I wish I could say the same," his words pulled me out of my thoughts and back into reality. Edward still couldn't remember anything and right now was probably not the best moment for me to declare my love for him. A little too late for that now. I couldn't help but smile at him though; he looked like he really did wish he could say the same thing._ I_ really wish he could say the same thing. I grabbed his hand in mine and gave him my nicest smile.

"It's okay, it'll all be okay," I had to choke out the last three words considering I was about to break into tears again. Well that worked out great, haven't I cried enough?

"How do I know you?" his words once again pulled me back into reality. I really needed to start paying less attention to myself and more attention to him. He was the one in the critical condition.

"Well," I started, recalling a memory from when we were in first grade ten years ago,

_I had just moved to Forks with my mom and dad from Phoenix Arizona. Arizona was nice and I'd miss it, but I was still excited to be in Forks. I heard it rained a lot and I loved, and I mean loved, the rain. _

_It was my first day of school and I saw Edward playing in a sandbox all by himself. He looked so lonely playing in the sandbox so I marched right up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and looked at me, his green eyes mesmerizing even at such a young age. _

_"Can I help you?" he asked, so kindly and proper I almost felt inferior next to him._

_"Can I play with you?" I asked with as much courage as I could. He nodded his head and I plopped down right next to him in the sand box and we made sand castles together. Right before recess was over Edward pulled me over and gave me a crooked smile, making my cheeks turn red. He quickly placed a kiss on my mouth and then ran away, covering his mouth with his hand. _

_I never figured out why he did it, but I can remember ever since then, I knew I'd never forget Edward Cullen…_

"Wow, we've known each other for awhile haven't we?" his voice pulled me out of my reverie and I nodded, smiling at my memory of my first "kiss".

"Yes, ever since that day, we were best friends." This seemed to make him sad and he shook his head, staring at his fingers.

"What?" I asked, worried.

"It's just that, I feel so bad. We've known each other for all this time and we've been so close for so long, yet I can't even remember you," his voice cracked at the very end which made me know that he was really upset. His voice would always crack if he was upset in anyway whatsoever. I hated to see him in pain like this. I placed my hand under his chin and guided his face at the direction of mine, so that our eyes met just a few inches away.

"Its fine really, you didn't even know your own name, but don't feel bad. I'm going to make you remember," this seemed to please him because he smiled at me, although it wasn't his crooked smile that I loved so much, but it would suffice.

The door behind me opened and Carlisle entered once more, Alice right behind him.

Alice was my other best friend. She was a short, pixie like girl whose obsession was shopping. Alice was always there for me when I needed her because Edward was too busy with some girl. Edward was amazing and all, but everyone has a flaw, his was his player attitude.

As soon as Alice saw me she was by my side, pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Alice…can't…breathe!" She mumbled sorry under her breath and let me go, but still stood by my side as we both threw sympathetic looks toward Edward.

Alice nudged me to look at Carlisle, who now had a giant smile plastered all over his face.

"Great news Edward," Carlisle exclaimed, looking like he just found the cure for cancer, "it looks like your amnesia isn't something that's permanent. It looks like, given the right push, all of your memories might return!" This was the best news I'd heard all day. I looked over at Edward, who now pulled himself into a sitting position with a giant smile on his face.

"What do you mean with the right push though?" Edward had a good point; I wanted to make sure that I could help in any way possible.

"Well from what it looks like, the best way to recover your memories will be for someone to remind them to you," now Carlisle was looking at me, silently telling me what my job was.

"So, what your saying is, if said person tells me all of our memories and experiences, my memories will magically come back?" Now Edward was making me lose hope. This plan seems ridiculous, like me telling Edward stories of us will just magically solve everything!

"In a way, yes." Well that was easy. Okay this could work!

"That doesn't make sense. How can it be that if Bella just tells me stories it'll just be _poof!_ And they're back in my head?" He was right, this is an insane idea! Okay, now I was starting to feel almost bipolar with my mind changes.

"Okay enough," I blurted out, more to myself than anyone else, but it did seem like it was aimed at them. I had to recover fast; all eyes were on me now. I could feel my cheeks warming up and a blush emerged, "what I er…um…mean is…well…um…I can help and do whatever I can to make you better Edward, because I'm your best friend and I want you to remember that!" Edward didn't look mad, he didn't look infuriated at my words like I had expected, instead he nodded his head in reply and stared back at his fingers.

"Okay!" Carlisle said excitement in his voice. Well Bella, you have refreshed him on how you two met right?" I nodded my head, "okay, so how about this, two times a week you'll stop by and tell him a story, one that may help refresh his memory. If by a month or two nothing has worked, we'll choose a different path. I started to nod my head when Edward mumbled something.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"I said no," Edward declared, crossing his arms in front of his chest in a stubborn way, and I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"What do you mean no?" Carlisle asked, stunned.

"I mean that I don't want her here twice a week. I'd prefer everyday," the last part was softer, almost inaudible, but we all caught it.

I looked into his eyes, his deep emerald eyes and suddenly, I cried again. This wasn't one of those full out sobs that by now I was accustomed to, this was different. It was something I had no control over, something that possessed me, something deep down trying to get out. I'm not sure if I ever figured out why I cried like that, but in a way I'm glad I did, because when I was done crying, I felt like I could take on the world.

"Okay," I said, before Carlisle could say anything, "I'll come in everyday and tell him a story, any story that he wants to hear, I'll tell him everything he needs to know to get better."

He looked at me and smiled, it still wasn't his crooked smile, but I could tell he was trying considering his smile was slanted upward in an awkward way, but he still looked cute.

I reached my hand out to him and this time, he grabbed mine and gave me the reassuring squeeze.

"I can help too!" Alice chimed; I had almost forgotten she was here. I nodded to her, knowing that would be helpful, Alice had known Edward longer anyways.

"We'll all help, me, Bella, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett," I smiled at her, and nodded once more, telling her that it was fine with me. Whatever would work I'd do it, even if it meant getting Lauren and Tanya and Jessica over here. Even James, Edward's mortal enemy. I'd do whatever it takes to make sure he remembered.

**Well there you have it, the fourth chapter! Reviews please!**

**I know this is a little forward, but my head is swarming with ideas for a new story already so I'm going to put a poll up for what you guys think. Check it out!**


	5. Meetings

**Here's the newest chapter!YAY!  
So someone asked where Rose and all of them come into the story, they will definately be in it! They actually come in this chapter and they will play a big role in helping Edward understand his feelings for Bella. So here is chapter five!**

Edward's POV

So everyday Bella would come in and refresh my memory with some new story of my life. Sounded fun right? Wrong. I felt embarrassed about how I was relying on her to tell me everything that went on in my life. As if relying on everyone else because of my injuries weren't enough, now she has to tell me my whole life story. What if there were bad memories she didn't want to tell me? What if something happened that she hated to talk about? _This can't end well._ I thought, worrying about the outcome. What if, in the end, I couldn't remember, if I was in the same state of limbo that I started out in? I didn't want to even imagine Bella's reaction, but I did. I could just picture those beautiful brown eyes filling up with tears, her luscious lips at a loss for words, her pale skin flushed and sticky from her tears. That's when I made a decision. Even if by the end of the time period given, I couldn't remember, I'd fake it. I'd pretend to remember just for her. We'll see how that works out.

Bella ended up staying the whole first night with me; apparently sleepovers were pretty frequent with us. One by one, she told me small and big stories of the early years of my life, stories from before we had even met. When I asked her how she knew the stories and why she and not my mother or father were telling me them though, a pained look crossed her face.

"Well your mother and father are...er…um… well pressed for time so they can't really make it. Don't get sad though. They…um…really wanted to be here!" I'm not sure if I believed her or not, but based on her sad expression, I felt that maybe urging her on might not end so well. It still didn't answer the question of how she knew all of those stories about me, but that would have to wait until later.

Somehow between her telling me old memories and us making new memories, I drifted off into a deep sleep filled with chocolate colored eyes and little boys and little girls kissing in sandboxes.

I woke up the next morning in a better mood, my dream making me chipper. Bella was still asleep next to me, having pulled up a chair next to the bed. Her arms were on the bed and her head was on them, her arms acting as a pillow. Her hair partially covered her face, but I could still see the serene expression she carried in slumber.

I wonder how I felt about her before the accident. That was the one thing I wish I could remember most, how I felt about this girl sleeping before me. Even though I knew that I couldn't remember her, my heart still felt something towards her. I don't know what it was, maybe it really was love, but it was strong. It made me happy, but sad, it made me angry, but calm, it was wonderful and it was terrible. All in all, it was an ineffable feeling, but I loved it.

Bella started stirring in her sleep, muttering something under her breath. It sounded like a name, something like "Edward," this made me smile. The fact that she was dreaming about me had to be a good thing, right?

The door slowly opened and in walked four people, four beautiful people. The first person was the girl that was here yesterday. I can vaguely recall her name being Alice. She was a petite girl with pale skin, jet black hair that had a pixie cut, and bright green eyes. She "pranced" towards me, her hand interlocked with that of another's. I didn't recognize him. He had honey blonde hair, he was much taller than Alice and very lean and he had a calm look plastered on his face. Behind them was two more people, another set of girl and boy.

The boy was literally a juggernaut. He had dark, curly hair, giant burly muscles, and big dimples as he smiled. His arm was around a blonde girl, who, when I studied her, was very attractive. She was tall and statuesque, with long blonde, wavy hair. She seemed like the girl you would see on a cover of a magazine, almost like a model or Greek Goddess. They were all extremely attractive, and I could see how they ended up together. I could also see a whole school falling under their beautiful charms. Still, for some reason, they all paled in comparison to Bella, something about her made her the most beautiful person I'd ever seen, and that was a lot to say considering who was in the room.

This all started to make me think, what did I look like? No one showed me a mirror or any pictures, so I had yet to see what my appearance was. Was I attractive, or hideous? Or was I just plain? Suddenly I felt self-conscious, like everyone was staring at me, silently judging me on my every move. I now wanted to know who all of these people were and carried a burning desire to just be alone with Bella again.

I looked over to Bella, who was just waking up, her hand behind her head and her mouth open in a yawn. She looked over to me and gave me a warm smile, which unnerved me quite a bit. She glanced over to our company and motioned for them to come nearer to us, causing me to stiffen. Bella noticed my sudden change in composure and comfort and threw me a worried glance.

"Edward," she started in a calm voice, "these are your other best friends, you know Alice, well the guy with her is Jasper, and the other two are Rosalie and Emmett."

Her explanation calmed me down immensely, and I found myself relaxing back into my bed and giving my "best friends" a welcoming smile.

"Hi Edward," Alice chimed, waving at me with a cheery smile on her face.

"Edward," Jasper acknowledged.

"Edward," Rosalie said in a somewhat cold voice. She seemed like someone that you didn't want to get on the bad side of. Or, in shorter words, like a bitch.

"Hey Ed, how you doing bro?" Emmett asked in a somewhat playful voice, smiling all the while.

"Good," I answered, a little nervous. I was slightly eager to hear their sides of the stories Bella had been telling me, and how I met them.

"Edward," Alice danced over by my side, squealing in delight, "we were all so worried about you, we didn't know if you were okay or not, but since you are we are so relieved, has Bella told us about you?" I shook my head no, and studied their expressions carefully. Jasper as calm, Alice was somewhat chipper, Rosalie was pissed, and Emmett was indifferent. I glanced over at Bella, she was nervous.

"I…um…er, "Bella started, "well, I thought maybe you guys would like to tell Edward about yourselves." This made Rosalie happier, Emmett less unresponsive, Alice more joyous and Bella more at ease. Jasper still looked calm. What the hell was with this guy? I decided I wanted to know about him first.

"How do I know you?" I asked him, pointing a long white finger towards him. He still looked calm as he walked towards me and kneeled so we were at equal height and began explaining.

"Rosalie and I moved here about four years ago. We're twins," I guess I could see a slight resemblance, "We bumped into Alice and Emmett, whom we already knew, and they introduced us to Bella. Since Bella and you were best friends, she insisted on us meeting you. So we met, we bonded, and long story short, we became best friends."

That seemed easy. I looked towards Bella, who nodded her head, clarifying the story was true. I pointed towards Alice and Emmett, "how do I know you two?"

They seemed to exchange thoughts with each other for a moment before looking back at me.

"Well," Alice started in an excited tone, "my big bro Emmett and you have been friends for like forever. Our mothers pushed you two onto each other. They met at a yoga class and instantly bonded. So you and Emmett became all buddy buddy and I was the younger sister who tagged along 'cas she was bored. But it's okay, don't worry about me. I met Bella about the same time you did and we instantly became best friends. So we're kind of like a foursome, but not in like a sick messed up gross way."

All I could do was stare at her. She talked so damn fast it was a miracle I retained any of it. Bella chuckled behind me and patted my hand, trying to comfort me in my bewilderment of this girl's chattiness.

"Anywho, long story short Eddie bear, oh I'm sorry, I just like sorta called you Eddie. I know you hate being called Eddie. Well not like you care now, you can't remember hating it. Does hate go away? Like even if you lost your memory…" Jasper placed a firm hand on her shoulder which stopped her and she melted under his touch. I thanked him with my eyes and looked over at Bella, who was having a silent conversation with Alice.

"okay," Bella started, "what we're thinking is, we are going to sort of alternate days of who will come in and tell you a story," Bella saw my panicked look and gave me a warm smile, "I'll still come every night, don't worry," she whispered in my ear.

"Anyways, one person will be here everyday and they'll tell you whatever you want to know. Today we will start off with Jasper. Jazz?"

I looked to Jasper who was now standing up, leaning against a wall. He nodded to Bella and motioned for them all to leave. They filed out of the door, Bella last you shot me a worried glance, and then closed the door, leaving me alone with Jasper.

I just wish he wasn't so calm, it was pissing me off.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Review Review Review!**


	6. Love?

**I am sooooo sorry it took so long to update. I had this restaurant review that I had to write for my paper so I had to check out a couple of places and that took up my Friday. And then there was a swim meet and a party and a couple of movies. I was sooo busy! So to make up for that, I am going to try and post two new chapters this week, and then one on the weekend! Here's chappie six!**

**Chappie Six: Love? **

EPOV

So here I was, in a room alone with Jasper, silently twiddling with my thumbs. The silence, to me, was awkward, but who knew what he thought. He waited a few minutes after everyone left until he sat down on a chair beside me.

"So, anything in particular you would like to know?" Jasper asked, remaining calm. There was one thing that was bugging me, yearning to be asked.

"Have you always been so….you know, calm?" This was the first time he didn't carry a calm expression. For a brief moment he looked surprised, then humored, and then back to his normal calmness.

"In a manner of speaking, yes, I have. I'm always the one that kind of mellows people out, you know, with the vibes and things. I find that it's very helpful in stressful situations as these." Even his speech sounded calm, but I was getting used to it.

"Okay. So umm, well, are you and you know, Alice, like together?" I hoped they were or this would turn extremely awkward. He smiled again, calming me, hmm, I guess he was right.

"Yes, we are."

"How?" he cocked his head to the side, "I mean, you are so calm and Alice seems like a little fireball. You two are complete opposites!"

"Well," he started, seeming like he's had to say this before, "they do say opposites attract. In a way, we are perfect for each other. She's my yin to my yang, my light to my dark. She helps get rid of the bad memories."

"Bad memories?" This brought a pain look on his face.

"Well, I know I'm only seventeen like you, but my sister and I moved here from Korea. My father was there for a job and we were born there. In Korea, it's mandatory for every male to serve in the military, so I was in a war for some period. (**A/N it's true that in Korea all males have to serve in a war. It's not quite true though that a war is going on; there are just troops there right now. So be creative and think of a war going on. This is fan**_**fiction.**_**) **I served for about five years almost; we had to go in when we were ten. (**A/N not so sure about that.) **So it's understandable that I would have many bad memories. Alice just helps me cope."

I found myself shying away from Jasper, not noticeably much, but a little for my own comfort. Even though Jasper came off as this peaceful guy, he seemed to shine in a whole different light now. He was _dangerous_. I was afraid of him. Was I before? I was going to have to ask Bella about that later.

"So why did you and Rosalie move here?"

"Well, my mom and dad passed away in Korea during the epidemic of SARS. Our family lived in Forks, so we immigrated here. Been here ever since."

"How long is that?"

"About two years, three almost." So I haven't known him my whole life, but long enough. A feeling of relief went through me and I could feel myself relaxing and slowly trusting Jasper.

"Is that all you want to know, or more?" he was curious, if you could be curious and calm at the same time. I needed to get a full on non-calm emotion out of this guy and pronto.

"How did we meet?" This seemed like a good enough question and he didn't seem displeased that I asked.

"Well, Rosalie and I moved here in eighth grade. Back then you, Bella, Emmett and Alice were the "popular" group. You had the whole middle school wrapped around your fingers. So when Rose and I moved here, we just sort of fit in naturally. Alice and I felt an instant connection, and the same happened to Rose and Emmett." His explanation still felt border line vague, but I could always ask Bella later.

"So you're alright with your sister and Emmett dating?" Again, this question didn't seem to really get an emotion out of him, although, I think I did see a flicker of some emotion I couldn't quite in his eye.

"Of course," he answered simply, "I'm so happy she found him, and at such a young age. Those two are made for each other, the love they feel for each other is priceless. I don't think they would trade anything in the world for it. They are perfect together."

"Love?" That was ridiculous, they were only teenagers!

"Yes, love, believe it or not, everyone in our little group of friends has experienced love, even you." Before I could press him for more, the door opened and in walked Bella.

"Jazz, Alice wants you," she said matter-of-factly and walked over beside me, calming me immensely.

"I guess we're done for today," Jasper stated and walked out, not once looking back.

"So, how'd it go?" Bella asked, seemingly enthusiastic.

"It was fine, informational."

"Anything you need me to elaborate on?"

"Almost everything."

************

BPOV

"Well like what?" was Jasper really that bad of a story teller that Edward didn't understand any of it?

Edward debated something in his mind; I was just dying to know what he was thinking. When he finally reached a decision, with a discontented look on his face he said, "Jasper was in a war?"

Somehow I knew he'd ask about this one. Everyone always did. It was hard to believe that someone so peaceful and serene like Jasper could be so dangerous and have had killed so many. It was even stranger to see him with someone like with him. Next to him she looked so fragile, so break-able.

"Yes he was, for a few years. He doesn't like to talk about it much, and there really is nothing to it, he just served his time." I thought that was a good enough explanation. There really was nothing special about Jasper being in the military for so long. He was only in a few battles, killed a good number of enemy men, and fulfilled his role as a good citizen. Nothing special at all.

"Sure," Edward murmured, but I could tell there was something else he wanted to ask.

"What? Is there something else or anything you need to know?"

"It's just about something Jasper said, I'm still a little confused."

"What did he say?" he thought long and hard about this, trying to find the right words to say in his mind.

"He mentioned something about us all being in love. _All of us._" That was the big deal? Of course we had all been in love, Rosalie and Emmet, Alice and Jasper, and then well, would they really count that as love?

"So?"

He had an awkward look on his face like he didn't want to say what he was about to.

"I know this sounds terrible, but who was I in love with?"

**OO! Okay so that is the end of chapter six! But seriously, I am in desperate need of more reviews people! Just think, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. It's a win-win situation!**

**Okay, so I'm pretty sure how I want to go with the story, but if anyone has any ideas, PLEASE tell me. It would be much appreciated!**


	7. Claire de Lune

**Hey everybody, as promised here is the second chapter this week. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. You see this really famous and amazing writer named Stephanie Meyer does.  
**

Chappie 7: Claire de Lune

Well this was awkward. I knew what I wanted to say. I wanted to shout out that he loved me and always did and couldn't live a day without me. That every moment he thought of me he smiled and a minute without me was a minute too long. But that wasn't his feelings, they were mine.

I honestly didn't know how to answer him; he never really talked to me much about girls. That was Emmet and Jasper and his thing. Never with me did he mention his feelings about a girl. He never failed to tell me when he had a big date or something, but he would never actually tell me how he felt about the girl. So in all honesty, I didn't even know who he loved.

"That's a good question," I began half-heartedly, feeling my cheeks turn a bright color of red, "I think that…er….maybe…um…perhaps Emmet might answer that better?"

"Oh," Edward replied, sounding somewhat surprised.

"You were expecting a different response?"

"Well," now Edward looked embarrassed, "I just thought since we were so close that you would know. I mean, we are like best friends and all."

That did make sense. If he wondered what his favorite color was I could answer, his favorite food, movie, song, composer, band, artist, book, and writer, anything I could answer in a heartbeat. Just not this, not who he loved, but sometimes I wish I could.

_Tanya_. There was that little voice in the back of my head nagging at me, telling me that I really did know the answer. Edward may not be readable to anyone, but I could read him like a book sometimes. I knew the way he looked at her, and I knew the way his eyes brightened when someone said her name. It was made clear that he was in love with her; I was just in obvious denial about it.

"What about you? Who do you love?" _You, you, oh my gosh you so much it hurts sometimes. _

"What?" Did he really forget when I told him I loved him?

"Who did you love?" I guess he did forget. Well, I wasn't going to flat out tell him I loved him and be rejected again. I guess I could tell him someone else, but who? There was always Jacob. He had been vying for my attention since I was a little girl, only two years older than him. He was a nice kid, wonderful actually and totally easy to fall in love with, I just had my heart set on someone else. Well, a small little fib never hurt anyone, but I couldn't do that. Edward trusted me not to lie, and I wouldn't.

"Why don't we talk about that when you can remember more? Okay?" He nodded his head in response, making me feel much more at ease. We'd cross that road when we came to it.

After an extremely long awkward silence, Edward finally spoke, "how did I meet Jasper and Rosalie?"

"He didn't tell you?" Edward looked embarrassed again, which was odd for he never looked embarrassed before the accident. Maybe the amnesia was changing him.

"Well he did, it was just a little vague and I didn't really understand." Makes sense, Jasper wasn't a very wordy person.

"Well, as you know, Jasper and Rosalie lived in Korea but moved here not too too long ago. About two years ago to be exact. At that time, Alice, Emmett, you and I were pretty popular around the school. Don't ask me why, we just were. So when Jasper and Rosalie moved here, I don't know, they just fit in perfectly with us. At first they were sort of outsiders, but Emmett worked up the nerve to ask out Rosalie since he had been admiring her for oh so long. After that Jasper and Rosalie started hanging out with us more. Jasper was quiet, but Alice was attracted to that. She had been crushing on him for awhile and finally they went out. So since then, it's been us four."

"Thank you," Edward said, pleased, "that really cleared thing up. You're much better at this than Jasper."

I thanked him with a smile and pulled something out of my bag.

"What's that?" Edward asked, his eyes showing a playful curiousness, like a little kid.

I placed the object on his bed, revealing a small radio.

"It's a radio, I'm going to show you something," I reached my hand into the bag again and revealed a small square case, a C.D.

"What's that?" he asked again, a smile playing at his lips.

"This just happens to have one of your favorite songs on it." I turned the cover over in my hands, showing in large letters the name _Debussy_.

I placed the C.D. into the radio and turned it onto the song, the one song that he loved oh so much, Claire de Lune.

The sweet music began to play, letting its serene magic work on us, relaxing us, reassuring us. It was a no brainer why Edward was so fond of it.

"I like it, it's refreshing," Edward said, breaking the silence. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Whenever I was stressed you always played this and I would feel so much better. Like everything was okay again, sometimes I did the same for you. So I thought to play it, just to make us feel better again, you know, let it work its magic." Edward smiled, which made me smile. What I said was a tad bit untrue, but nothing that he would be mad about. Really, whenever I was stressed he'd play a song he composed himself that he titled _Bella's Lullaby _but I didn't have any recording of it; besides, I thought it was best he remember that on his own. Until then, he could live with Debussy.

"May I keep it?" he asked, giving me an almost pleading look.

"Of course." We sat there until the song switched to another of his works, all of which Edward loved. I don't know what it was, maybe the peaceful music did the trick, who knows, but somewhere along the way I found myself drift into one of the best sleeps I've had in a long time.

************

E POV

I was so in love with the song right now I couldn't help but smile. And the story Bella had to go along with it was just icing on the cake. The fact that this song had memories behind it just made it so much better, I only wish I knew what the memories were.

I glanced down at Bella, who hadn't made any movements in awhile, and noticed that she had fallen asleep, once again. I wonder how many times that had happened, where she had just fallen asleep besides me, with no worried or consequences, just living the moment and breathing it all in. Something about her put me completely at ease; almost as if with her I knew she would keep me safe. I knew how it sounded, like she was the man and I the girl, but it didn't matter to me. Something about this girl was all that I needed.

I would take her up on her advice; I would surely ask Emmett who this girl was that I loved, although something in me was telling me I already knew. It was Bella.

**Voila! How did you like it? Ooo, I know how you can tell me! By reviewing!**


	8. Why Eddie?

**I am sooo sorry I didn't update this weekend like I promised. I was so busy, I saw Watchmen with a friend on Friday and it was much longer than expected. Then on Saturday was a school dance and Sunday was a whole lot of homework. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update much this week, tryouts are this week and I'm very busy with them**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But if Miss Stephanie Meyer feels like she doesn't want to own it anymore…CALL ME!**

BPOV

I woke up once again at Edwards's side. Falling asleep by him was almost second nature to me. I just felt like I belonged by his side. I lifted my head up off my arms and looked at Edwards's peaceful sleeping face; he was so serene in slumber.

I remembered that today was Emmett's day; he was so excited yesterday when I told him he could be next. He already had a plan of what he was going to say and everything. That guy could be so much like a little kid sometimes.

I decided to let Edward have his sleep; he could wake up when Emmett arrived. I quickly got up, trying to make as little noise as possible. I scurried out of the room and gently closed the door behind me. I glanced around me, eyeing the peaceful hospital and made my way out. Hmm, maybe I'll get some coffee and check in on the guys later.

EPOV

I woke up from the sound of a door slamming. Goodness couldn't people learn to be gentle.

"Bella you startled me," I said as I sat up, but was surprised at who I was looking at. It certainly was _not _Bella; I didn't even recognize the face.

She was pretty, strawberry blonde hair, tan skin, nice curves, all around a very good looking girl. I wonder if I knew her.

"Oh Eddie I'm so happy your okay!" I could faintly remember Alice telling me that I hated being called Eddie. Did she know that?

"Can you speak?" she asked after I didn't respond.

"Oh, umm yes," I replied, still confused at who she was. Why didn't anyone tell me about her?

"Good," she said, sounding relieved and began to inch closer to me.

"Umm, who are you?" I was beginning to not like her or enjoy her presence. I suddenly wanted Bella back more than ever.

"Oh Eddie Weddie, I'm so hurt you don't remember me," she said in a baby voice. How stupid was this girl? Of course I don't remember her, I can't remember anyone. By now she was practically on top of me, her hair almost falling onto my face.

"Well I'm Tanya," she introduced, placing a nicely manicured hand on her chest, "and we know each other _very well_," she stated in a somewhat suggestive voice. In a matter of seconds her mouth was on mine, her hand scratching my chest. Her tongue was everywhere, begging my mouth to open and let her in. Before I knew it she was in my mouth and all over me.

Even though I was in the middle of a very awkward and uncomfortable make out session, I couldn't help but think about Bella. Her eyes, her hair, her scent, her smile. I wondered what it would be like if she was the one I was kissing, not this _girl_ that was in top of me.

Suddenly the door slammed open and I heard a loud gasp. Tanya leaped off of me and I sat straight up, looking into Bella's horrified eyes.

**Oooo, Drama-rama! Okay so I'm sorry that this was a shorter one…as I mentioned before I am pressed for time. But if I get a lot of reviews I promise I'll stay up late Thursday and write a new chapter just for you!**

**It's up to you guys if you want to read more.**

**-Cole**


	9. The Fear

**Hey all. So sorry that this update was so prolonged, Cole here (that's me!) had to go and get grounded for the weekend. But here it is, chapter nine in all it's glory. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…but I gladly would….Think of the money!**

Chapter Nine

The Fear

BPOV

A rush of emotions rushed through me, hurt, disbelief, anger, everything bad I felt. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Tanya and Edward going at it once again, but Edward had promised me, he told me he would never let it happen it again. No, I wasn't going to think about that any more, let someone else tell him that story, not me.

Then it hit me, this was another one of her scheming plans. She knew Edward wouldn't remember anything. This was her taking advantage of him. Yes, he didn't feel anything right now, this was all him, I'd at least let myself believe that. I guess they would always have that history.

Tanya sauntered her way towards me, a giant smirk plastered over her face.

"Bella darling, so good to see you," she said, patting my head. She always stood many inches over me because of my short height and her insanely high heels.

"Tanya," I growled, giving her a challenging look with my eyes, "what're you doing here?"

"Just checking up on Eddie here." Both Edward and I corrected here immediately after she said Eddie, telling her it was Edward.

I glanced over at him, guilt filling his eyes, anger and sadness filling mine.

I took a deep breath of air and looked at Tanya once more, the grin still plastered on her face. "You can go now," I stated, more of a demand than a suggestion. After she didn't do anything I pointed towards the door, a menacing look in my eyes.

EMPOV

Crap, I was late. Bella would kill me. As I rushed into the hospital, finding my way to Edwards's room, I saw Tanya hurry past me, a pissed look on her face. Tanya was here, that couldn't be good. I quickened my speed until I reached Edwards room where an angry Bella stood and a guilty looking Edward sat. Somehow I knew this would come back and bite me in the ass.

"Umm, everything okay?" I asked, interrupting the silence. Bella turned towards me, her eyes narrowing when she saw me.

"You were supposed to be here," she said through gritted teeth. Crap that meant that Tanya pulled another one of her pathetic stunts.

"Yes well, I was kinda umm, tied up." My thoughts flickered back to Rosalie who had kept me busy for a little. When I saw Bella's disgusted face I shook my head at the thought and crept past her to stand by Edward.

"Whatever," she grumbled, walking out the door. I could see Edward's hurt look, that and the fear in his eyes, the fear that she wouldn't come back. She would, she always did she just needed some time to cool off.

I pulled out my phone and quickly texted Alice, _Bella on fire, Tanya caused. _She would know what that meant seeing that she got that text at least once a month. Tanya always did something. I sighed and sat down on a chair beside Edward, looking into his now confused eyes.

"What just happened?" I asked him, trying to get some clarification.

"Bella may have walked in on Tanya kissing me, but I swear it was all her not me at all!" Edward said, almost yelling at the last part. I nodded, resting my head in my hands.

"We were hoping that Bella would work up the nerve to tell you this story, but it looks like I get to," this totally ruined all that I had planned to tell him. I was gonna tell him about our awesome athletic teams, the video games we ruled at, and the kickass parties we threw. Now I have to tell him the Bella/Edward sob story…fun!

"Okay so this is how it goes. Around the time that Jazz and Alice started dating, well we all had someone. I had Rosalie, Alice had Jazz, and you had Bella. Yes, it's true, you and Bella dated," I added at his shocked expression. Bella always tried to never mention or think about it. It was a past memory she never liked to be reminded of, Edward was the same, "now you weren't the best person in the world. You had flaws alike everyone else, your major one though was temptation. You always wanted what you couldn't have and with a steady girlfriend, well it was very easy to want. Then Tanya moved here and of course, being a guy who was new to the whole relationship thing, you wanted her."

Edward gasped and I think he knew what I was about to say. A disgusted look ran through his eyes, wanting to run away from his past and create a new future where he could do no wrong.

"Temptation one. All of your morals left you and you cheated. Bella walked in on you and Tanya in a storage closet in the school and man, she freaked. I mean dude I still wish I never saw that face. It wasn't even surprise, no pain, no disbelief, nope just disappointment. The hatred was nowhere to be seen, the remorse gone as well; all it was was respect having flown out the window. And I swear, you more than her never recovered from that day."

Edward was studying his thumbs by now, twiddling them and cocking his head to the side. I caught a glimpse of something shiny fall onto his lap from his face and that's when I realized he was crying. It wasn't the all out sob or the weeps you get when you're in pain. It was the one or two random tears that escape when you lose every shred of dignity you once had.

"Of course Bella and you broke up, there was no way anyone would let her survive if she stayed with you, and trust me, the thought crossed her mind. She shunned you for awhile, but you got her to speak to you again eventually. It took three months, that's the longest you two have not been on speaking terms. It was hell for all of us. After you two talked again, her still giving you a slightly warmer shoulder than freezing ass cold, you promised you would never acknowledge Tanya's existence again. You promised her you would never hurt her like that and that you would be the best friend in the world. There was more of course, but maybe Bella should tell you. This really changed your relationship with her."

Edward went quiet for awhile, deep into his thoughts, I hadn't really thought about this whole incident for a few years now. It's funny how fuzzy memories can get when you put them out of your mind for so long.

Everyone called Bella crazy for being friends with Edward again. Not one of us though, we knew the past three months were hell for her and that she could barely survive without Edward. We knew how much it killed her to see him and when they finally spoke to each other, well, let's say we had a little celebration. It was simple really; Edward and Bella were perfectly made for each other. They would just never admit it. Why? Because, they both have this crazy fear that when all is said and done, their love will just drift away and be gone with the wind. They always had this fear that they would never make it and it was natural for them to shy away from any intimate moment with each other. It was fact, Bella and Edward were _scared._

**Well there you go! That's chapter nine folks! Hope you enjoyed. I really tried to get Emmett's POV in here so people could see how others thought of Edward/Bella's little relationship as well. If anyone has any ideas feel free to share! So yea I'm not gonna make any promises on how soon I can update. So yea, just remember reviews always give me some reason to stay up later and write write write. **


	10. St Elmo's Fire

**Okay so it's been like what 5 days since I've updated? My apologies for the delay, there is no excuse. So here is chapter ten, hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? **

Chapter 10

St. Elmo's Fire

APOV

I was in the middle of watching my favorite movie of all time, St. Elmo's Fire, when my cell phone beeped on the couch beside me. I picked it up to read the message, having no clue what I was in store for.

Turns out it was another Bella alert. I always got one once a month. It was like her period, completely unavoidable, but it just kept coming. I absolutely dreaded these times, I'd take a pms-ing Bella over a sobbing one any day. But this was what being a best friend was for, I always had to be there for her in crises like this, I knew she would do the same for me.

It always made me so mad; the hate for Tanya went deep for me. Not only the betrayal she had caused Edward to make was a problem, she had done much more to me. Sabotage was in her nature, she just loved to ruin something that was already good. Tanya lived here before Bella did, but moved shortly after Bella arrived. So Edward and Bella never really knew her, I on the other hand knew her more than needed. Our mothers were practically sisters and it was always just my luck to get to spend family vacations with her. She always loved the mental games and decided I would be a great opponent and thought it a lovely idea to call me fat and that for my birthday she would get me weight management pills. Trust me, it was much worst than that, she did everything she could do to make me feel like a frickin largo and it messed me up. For almost a whole year I went anorexic and had to be transported to the hospital I was so sick. Her mother and mine are no longer friends, I wonder why.

Bella burst into the rooms in tears, as predicted. I already had the humungous box of chocolates out beside the giant tub of ice cream and of course, the chocolate cake icing. It was almost habit preparing for these things.

"She…Tanya…bitch!...Ruining…..everything!...Edward…SLUT!" Bella never was able to get past monosyllabic statements when she was like this; usually the crying never let her.

"Sh, Bella calm down its okay. Breathe," I handed her a paper bag and she started hyperventilating into it, the tear streaks drying by now, making her cheeks all sticky.

She started to calm down, breathing steadier, the tears starting to come at a much slower pace.

"So, explain to me what she did this time," there was no need to wonder if maybe Tanya didn't do it or if it was caused by someone else, it was always Tanya, she just couldn't give Edward up.

"I walked in and she was just on top of him. Kissing him and moaning and she acted like everything was fine. It was almost as if she _believed_ she was his girlfriend. Gosh I hate her."

I nodded my head in agreement; we all hated her and her "clan". Everyday at school she was followed around by her little mini-sluts, Jessica and Lauran, they went everywhere with her, dressed like her, talked like her, psh, they even swayed their hips like her.

"It's okay Bella, really. Edward probably didn't even know what was going on; I doubt he even felt anything." This was a tough situation; Tanya was purely taking advantage of him now. He had no idea who she was or what she was doing, he's probably still a little scrambled up in that noggin of his.

"I know you right. It just AH! It infuriates me sometimes. Gosh I don't even know what to do. And how can I face him now. It was so weird; he probably thinks I hate him, or what if he hates me?"

"Bella you're overreacting! How could he hate you? You two are best friends, memories or no memories."

Those two had been inseparable for years, please, even I the great Alice Cullen could barely come between them. There was something to be said about that bond, it was a natural thing, something that if even the memories were gone, the trust stays. The basic instinct and natural attraction never leaves, it's something that can never be changed. Even in this horrific situation, one where Edward couldn't remember a thing, he would still instinctively know that she was someone he could trust. He could never hate her, nature wouldn't let him.

"Yea, you're right. Man I just get so worked up sometimes," she mumbled, plopping down on the couch and taking the giant tub of ice cream with her.

"You wanna watch this with me? I can start it from the beginning." I said, trying to cheer her up. St. Elmo's Fire was one of her favorites too. She nodded like a shy little kid and I turned the movie on, sitting next to her and she curled into a little ball beside me, her head in my lap. So we watched St. Elmo's Fire in peace together, every so often at random moments I could feel a small wetness hit my leg where a tear would casually drop from her eye, but she'd wipe it away and smile at some memory the movie produced.

Tomorrow would be hard, it was my day to talk to Edward, and I knew it would be the hardest day for him. Tomorrow was the day to talk about his parents.

**There you have it! Chapter Ten. If you have time you should totally check out St. Elmo's Fire, it's like one of my all time favorite movies. I'll try and get to updating soon.**

**-Cole**


	11. the Story of Edward's parents

**Oh my goodness I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update. I've been so busy though. I've had a few games and I have practice everyday and my teachers were giving me a ton of tests and I'm on my way to failing geometry. But the good news is here is chapter 11!!**

**Disclaimer: nice and easy and simple this time, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

The story of Edwards parents

APOV

I walked in a nervous state to the hospital from the parking lot, my palms sweating in an anxious frenzy. Today was the day I had been dreading, it was the day though that I knew we would soon have to talk about. This was the day to tell Edward about his parents.

It was a story that we had all decided I would tell, mostly because I had known Edward the longest aside from Emmett. But Emmett and Edward's relationship was a little too fragile for intense conversations like these and I knew that when Edward regained his memory, he'd be glad I told him and no one else.

I made my way through the sliding doors and breathed in the aroma of bandages and medicines, shivering at the feeling of death around me. In all of my seventeen years I had seen to too much of this hospital, a place that after a given amount of years I dreaded to see.

When I peaked my head into Edwards's room he was still asleep. I didn't think to wake him so I turned to leave when his voice stopped me.

"Hey Alice, is it your day?" His sudden awakening took me by surprise and I jumped a little when he first spoke.

"Um, yea it's your lucky day Eddie! You get to talk to me!" He frowned a tad when I said Eddie, but other than that he seemed pleased. I can't even remember why I called him Eddie anymore. I always knew he hated it, maybe it was just my way of teasing him and it just stuck.

It hurt me to see him in such a good mood and know I'd ruin it in a matter of minutes. I guess it'd be better this way than if he was in an extremely grumpy mood.

"So what're we talking about today?" Edward asked, seeming a little giddy.

"Well," I started looking at my hands, "I bet you've been wondering why your parents haven't visited yet."

He nodded, not yet realizing the significance of this story of the pain it would soon bring him. I moved closer to him until I sat on the chair beside his bed and held his hand for comfort lest he'd need it.

"This is extremely hard for me to say, and I know it will be much harder for you, but it needs to be said. Your father ran away when you were born, leaving your mother to raise you by herself…"

"Why would he leave?" Edward asked, almost resembling a child by his tone.

"Well you see, your mother got married at a fairly young age and your father wasn't ready for a child just yet, so he fled. But your mother did an amazing job at raising you."

"Well where is she now?" The look on Edwards face almost killed me. It was almost desperate, with a mix of hopefulness, a touch of sorrow and a hint of happiness.

"Your mother was diagnosed with cancer three years ago; she passed away a few months before the accident."

Edward was completely silent. His hand went limp in mine, his eyes looked dazed and his face looked almost as if he wasn't here. I squeezed his hand for reassurance and he looked up at me with shiny green eyes.

A tear slowly trickled down his face when he asked, "Was she alone?"

I nodded my head quickly, trying to hide the tears that now almost consumed my face, "No, no of course not. She had you, she had all of us. She wasn't alone, she'll never be alone."

"Good," his whisper was almost inaudible, but I could still hear the crack in his pained voice. His mother was everything to him before he died, he was heartbroken for months.

"Was…was she in pain?" By now the tears were rushing down his face and forming small puddles by his hands.

"No, of course not. They gave her medication so she wouldn't feel a thing. She was in complete comfort." Again he gave me the strained good, and buried his head in his hands.

I reached over and rubbed his back as he choked out sobs, handing him tissues when he needed them.

After a good long time of just crying in silence Edward looked up at me and in his most innocent and non-shaking voice he asked, "What were her last words?"

"I love you," with that the tears came once more on his already sticky cheeks and his puffy eyes closed.

We stayed this way for awhile, me holding his hand and him just crying silent sobs. After a few more hours of him asked random questions about his mom he fell into a quiet and peaceful slumber.

I waited a couple hours while he slept and then stood up to leave. He looked so peaceful in his sleep it almost killed me to know that he would wake up pained again. A tear slowly feel from my eye when I turned around. Bella was facing me, a sympathetic expression on her face.

"Hey honey, how are you?" she asked in her kindest voice, her arms enveloping me in a warm hug.

"I…I…I'm fine," I choked out, my cries becoming harder to manage. She rubbed my back and then let go of me, pushing me in the direction of a pair of bigger, stronger arms. Soon I was in Jasper's embrace and he led me out of the hospital, leaving Bella to be with Edward in peace.

BPOV

In many ways I pitied Alice. We all knew she had to be the one to tell him, but we also knew how much it would kill her to tell him. Elizabeth (Edward's mother) was like another mother to her. Whenever Carlisle and Esme were out or unavailable, she would always steal away to Edward's home where hot cocoa and cookies were waiting for her, compliments of Elizabeth.

Edward began to stir and I was immediately beside him, ready to comfort him when he awoke. One eyes drowsily opened, then both were open and before I knew it he was awake.

"Hello," I whispered kindly, grabbing his hand and squeezing it for reassurance. He smiled at me weakly and pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Hey," he managed in a weak voice, clearly stating that he had been crying for most of the day.

It was odd to see him like this. Before he was so strong, so manly, he would never let anyone see him like this. He would die if anyone saw him so vulnerable and now look at him. He was practically crying into my arms like a little kid. In a way I welcomed this new boy, but at the same time I feared him. This wasn't the Edward I knew. When his mother died I didn't see him cry once. Yes, he was in grief beyond measures, but he held it inside him like a stone cage.

To see this emotion that he had never shown before was knew to me and I didn't know how to react other than to just sit here, squeezing his hand and holding him as he cries into my shoulder.

This was all I could do and would do it until he decided that he needed something else, something more. I'd stay here all day and night if I needed to. I would always be here for Edward, even if he tired of me or my assistance, I'd always be here for him and he'd always be welcomed in my arms.

**

* * *

****That was so sad:(****. Even I wanted to cry when I was done with this. Anywho that was chapter eleven. I hope you guys liked it. Good news is that I am now officially on spring break so I'll try and be updating frequently because all of my friends abandoned me:(. **

**I've been asked a couple of times what St. Elmo's Fire is. Straight from Wikipedia I give you: ****St. ****Elmo's Fire**** is a ****1985****coming-of-age**** film directed by ****Joel Schumacher****. The film, starring ****Emilio Estevez****, ****Rob Lowe****, ****Andrew McCarthy****, ****Demi Moore****, ****Judd Nelson****, ****Ally Sheedy****, and ****Mare Winningham****, is one of the defining ****movies**** of the ****Brat Pack****genre****, and revolves around a group of friends that have just graduated from ****Georgetown University**** and their adjustment to their post-university lives and the responsibilities of encroaching adulthood.**

**You should definitely check it out sometime it's a great movie.**

**Reviews!**

**-Cole**


	12. Make a Memory

**Alright folks, here it is chappie 12! Yippee! This one isn't as long, but I will try and make the other ones longer. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I constantly check eBay to see if the ownership of Twilight is for sale. Why? Because I don't own it!**

**Chappie 12**

**Make a Memory**

* * *

It had been several weeks since the whole Tanya incident. Totaled up I had counted about a month and a half that Bella has visited. Nothing, Nada, Zero. I still couldn't remember a thing. I could see the fear in Bella's eyes everyday when she came, the fear that the memories would never come back.

I'd never express to her that I held the same fear, mostly because her fear would only grow more and she'd try and deny the fear. Even though the memories were still gone, I was still learning. I learned more about Bella everyday, how she acted, how she functioned, how she talked. The simple, little things that came over time.

Loud whispers from the other side of my door pulled me out of my thoughts. It sounded like Bella and a man's voice. I frowned, she didn't seem happy. I could only catch tidbits of their conversation, so it didn't make too much sense to me right now.

"But it can still work!" Bella's voice was nearing normal volume.

"It isn't possible Bella, I'm sorry but we need more!"

"Carlisle please!" she almost begged, I guess the other person was Carlisle.

"Bella I can't. I can only give you a few more weeks, after that it's over."

The conversation ended and the door opened wide, revealing a teary eyed Bella and a Carlisle with a pained expression on her face. Bella hurried over next to me, sitting down on a chair and grabbing my hands. By now they had moved me to bed rest in my home. Still though, after a couple weeks in my own room, whenever I wake up I still can't help but not recognize where I am. Apparently I live with the Cullen's (Alice and Emmett) who were pretty well off and great friends with my mother.

"Edward," Bella sniffled, looking at our clasped hands, avoiding my eyes, "Carlisle and I had an agreement that if you couldn't remember anything after a month we'd have to stop. Now, he's been generous and given us one more month, but so far nothing had happened. We have two more weeks, if nothing happens they'll have to send you to a care center." My eyes were wide open in shock.

A care center? That meant no Alice, no Emmett, no Rosalie, no Jasper, no friends, no room, no Bella. No Bella, could I deal? No I couldn't, I had to remember, I just had to.

"We still have time," Even I who had become pretty good at masking my voice from emotions couldn't keep out the voice crack.

"Yes," Bella nodded, squeezing my hand, something she always did when she felt I needed encouragement.

I glanced over to Carlisle who was still in the doorway, his arms crossed and his lips pressed into a thin line. I knew this couldn't be easy for him. The way Bella described it; I was like his other son. He nodded at me the turned and left, silently shutting the door behind him.

Bella and I sat there in silence for a moment, just thinking. If I couldn't remember anything, would she stop seeing me? Would the memories be all that kept us together in the end and nothing more? Was I no good to her without these memories?

"Bella," I started but she interrupted me by placing a finger on my lip.

"Hold on one sec, I just wanted to tell you that it doesn't matter. Memories or no memories, you're still my best friend. Nothing can take that away." It's like she read my mind. I nodded my head, falling into her hand that now cupped my cheek, closing my eyes and relaxing into her loving eyes.

Her scent was all around me these days; it was hard to get her off my mind. I constantly wondered how I felt about her before the accident. How I felt about Tanya, how I felt about anyone. Who was Bella to me?

Then it brought another fear and thought to me. What if I don't like who I used to be? What if I was some complete jerk? I mean, I did cheat on Bella, I certainly hope I wasn't _that_ guy before the accident.

"Bella," I started, better now then never, "what, what if I don't like who I used to be?" She looked a little confused at my question, but smiled the puzzlement away.

"You weren't perfect, I'll give you that. You had your flaws. You were a playboy, and in some ways a jackass, but the goods overruled the bads. You were nice, smart, caring, an overall good guy. You may have slept around, but you treated each girl with respect, almost as if they felt like they were the ones leaving you, not vice versa. You were a good guy; it was hard not to like you."

I had to admit it, I was a little surprised. Mostly by Bella's bluntness. She usually tried to nice it up for me, covering it up with living tones and fluff-filled sentences to make me feel better. Not this time though, no, she was right to the point. Yet, somehow, I felt better now than I did after hearing her say something that was aimed to make me feel better.

"Thank you," I looked down at my hands, knowing what I had to do. Bella and I only had so much time together before it was all taken away. Somewhere, in the back of my head, I just knew that I wouldn't remember. The way things were going there was no possible way. It made me feel like crying, but it gave me this new power. This new courage that I had to take control of. I knew what I had to do and I had to do it soon.

Emmett told me that I was about to confess something before I got in the accident. We may never know what it was, but I feel like I do know. Just something in the gut of my stomach. Something I may never be able to form into words, but I could just feel it, and as long as I had that feeling, I knew what I had to do.

I looked long and hard at Bella. I admire her features, her long brown hair, her deep chocolate eyes, her milky smooth pale complexion; I took in every little detail until I was sure I'd have it in my memory forever. Then I did, what I had to do, and I knew it was right. I was making new memories, and man did I love them.

* * *

**So sorry about the cliffy ending, but I feel like I haven't had one in awhile so voila! Sadly, though, this story is coming to an end. I already know what I want to do with it, but suggestions are welcomed! As for another story after, well you see I had this idea to put a poll up but I guess it was bad because no one voted! So I will be taking the poll down and deciding what story to write on my own. Too bad for the people who decide now they want to have a say cas your too late!**

**REVIEWS PRETTY PLEASE!**

**-Cole**


	13. Uh Oh SpaghetiosAn unexpected visitor

**Hey people! Okay so I was going to wait at least a day or two to update, but thanks to codi9999 I was just inspired to update sooner. So thank codi9999 for the quick update. This story probably has one or two more chapters left. If your wondering if Edward will regain his memory. Well that is something you will find out later:) I'm so evil but it's all I got.  
So the next update should be pretty soon. I am literally dying of boredom because, as I mentioned before, all my friends left me. I was so bored I fell off a couch and no one was there to share the moment. Don't ask how boredom can contribute to falling off a couch, it was either that or someone made a voodoo doll of me.**

**Well here is chapter 13 in all it's glory. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna bother saying it because it's pretty obvious that I do not own Twilight.  
**

* * *

Chapter 13

Uh Oh Spaghetios...An unexpected visitor

BPOV

Well I certainly wasn't expecting that to happen. I mean, I knew there was this un-denying chemistry between Edward and I but I just figured it went along with the whole best friend territory. My mother always told me that in platonic relationships, there was always going to be some romantic interest, it was completely unavoidable. But honestly, I did not see that coming.

Not that I was complaining or anything, I mean really, this is what I had been dreaming about for days on end. I had always wanted this to happen.

His lips crashed down on mine, there was such a ferocity in them that I was so taken aback I stumbled backwards. His strong arms caught me though, pushing me towards him more, passionately kissing me. Hey, I wasn't objecting. I found myself kissing back pretty quickly, gripping his hair, rubbing his muscular back. It was pure heaven.

His tongue ran across my bottom lip, begging for entrance which I gladly gave. My lips parted and it suddenly became a competition over whose tongue had dominance. By now he was standing up, pushing me against the wall, cornering me so I had no where to go, I certainly did not mind.

My lips were relieved from there workout suddenly, when he had to stop to breath. He was looking deep into my eyes, lust filling his. I'm certain mine were probably all hazy and dazed, just loving the situation I was in. I was still confused though, why now of all a sudden?

"What, what is this?" I asked, not being able to find any words to think of, my mind all fogged.

"I honestly can't remember thing," he started, backing up from me and sitting on his bed, "no memories are coming back to me. I have no idea how I felt about you, but I know that on the day of the car crash I was going to tell you something, I never did."

I nodded my head. I hadn't thought about that, it was true though, he said he had something to tell me, but I just figured it was something normal, nothing that I really got all worried over. The thought never occurred to me that it could have been Edward's way of telling me something _really_ big.

"I'm not sure if I'll ever get to know what it was I wanted to tell you, but I know now what I would. Bella I…" He was cut off. Thankfully it wasn't by a life threatening car crash, no, this time it was Alice.

"That was so hot," she said in a daze which made me wonder how long she was there.

"Well not the almost profession of love, I mean that was cute and all but dude. The way you guys were going at it, man I thought you guys weren't gonna stop."

Well this was absolutely positively completely awkward. Of all the times I imagined Edward and me's first kiss, well needless to say, Alice was never watching with undying interest.

"Um, Bella," Alice started, shaking her head, "someone is here to see you." She said, grinning.

"Me?" I thought aloud, who could it be? I drove here on my own and have my phone so it couldn't be my parents. I don't have any siblings. My best friends were in the same room as me, who the hell could it be?

EPOV

I did it, and it felt great. I finally kissed Bella. I'm not sure if I had done it before, but it was still the first time for me that I could remember. Alice, man I was going to kill her, I was going to tell her everything and she had to go on and interrupt me!

"Alice," I growled. Over the past weeks I had grown closer to Alice as well, but in a brother-sister way. We had a playful little hate for each other, sort of like a sibling rival, so if I decided to be pissed at her, well it was pretty obvious she was gonna get pissed back.

"Oh c'mon Edward. I mean seriously, how barbaric. Do you want her to go home crying? If your gonna tell her you love her at least do it right. Lead her into a room full of candles and chocolates and roses and say it sweetly and don't have a long explanation, just be all like I love you. Then you sex her up. Gah! Do you want her to go crying to Jacob?"

Jacob? I hadn't heard that name before. Bella told me about everyone, literally everyone. She showed me a yearbook and gave me an explanation of everyone in it. There was no Jacob I remembered.

"He's Bella's ex. Or in your terms, I guess he would be his booty call."

"What?" Bella, booty call? She didn't seem like one of those types of people that had sex for fun. She seemed like one of those people that wanted to wait for the right person and be in love. Although, isn't that how people could see me, and from what I hear, I wasn't a little angel.

"Yea, they have a past too. They were just so cute together! Too bad she was always in love with someone else. They would've been so perfect together. Actually everyone thought you two would be perfect together. I mean you guys were always together so much people actually thought you two were together. Bummer, guess she'll just go back to him. Too bad you didn't profess earlier; oh man life just sucks doesn't it?"

That girl was very wordy. She never stops talking. It was all too much to take in. She has an ex, she was in love with someone else, she uses him for sex, she was in love with someone else, and people thought we were together, she was in love with someone else, and she was going back to Jacob. SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!

I had to stop her, I had to tell her I loved her and I wanted to be with her, even if I had to go to some weird place away from her. She was the only one for me, she had to know that. I jumped up and pushed past Alice, her yelling at me as I rushed past her. I had to tell her before it was too late, she was already downstairs. Talking to some guy, they looked like they were in some argument, then he did it. He did what made me crack. He kissed her.

BPOV

Who could it be? I slowly walked out of Edward's room, taking one last look at the pitiful boy whose head was now in his hands. I wonder what he was going to tell me.

I made my way to the stairs and walked down until I saw someone standing at the front door. Their back was turned to me, so I couldn't tell who it was until he turned around.

Oh crap, Jacob.

* * *

**ooo juicy:) well heres the deal, I have't decided if Jacob and Bella are gonna be all cozy together or if it will be Edward and Bella. Would you like to decide? You can by reviewing what you would like to see happen:) It's up to you!**

**-Cole  
**


	14. A Jumbled Mind

****

Hey all! Sorry for the lateness in updating, I kept trying to but my internet wasn't working so i was having some troubles there. So this one is going to be REALLY short, mostly because it's going to stir up some drama that will lead to the end. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

A Jumbled Mind

BPOV

At first I thought my eyes were deceiving me, but I realized they weren't when he started walking towards me, a giant smile plastered on that tan face of his. What the hell was he doing here of all places? He and his family all carried a hatred for the Cullen's and vice versa, I was just the neutral in the situation, but he never came to Cullen territory, it was almost like he had a death wish.

Upon being so confused I finally voiced my thoughts to which he just chuckled and placed a hand on my face, cupping my chin ever so gently. I quickly knocked it away; I had to be rid of him. It was clear that Edward and I were gonna work, we had to. I mean was it just me or did it almost sound like Edward was gonna say the "L" word back there?

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I asked again, almost glaring at him.

"I heard about the accident, I came by to see you and Charlie said you would be _here._" He said, spitting out the word here.

"Okay, well you couldn't just wait until I got home?" This seemed to humor him as he laughed again, throwing his head back and sending deep vibrations from his laughs through me. That moment and that moment only, he reminded me of Emmett, but never again after that.

"No silly," he said, coming closer to me, "I had to see you. I know how close you and Edward were so I wanted to see how you were doing," he said in a voice that almost sounded like caring.

"That's sweet and all, except that the accident was over a month ago," I said flatly, giving him a puzzled look.

"Yes, well I have been planning the right time. I figured now was best because by now you'd be over Cullen and on your way to me." The pure look of cockiness on his face was enough to make me barf. Me over Edward? You have got to be kidding me, never in a million years would that ever happen.

"Listen Jacob, I don't know what you think is going on between us, but there is nothing between us!" I almost yelled, trying to spell it out for him.

"The chemistry between us is undeniable," he began, inching towards me while I took a step back, "we have something that no one else can replicate. Something I don't think I could ever find with anyone else. It's unquestionable," he moved towards me again, now cornering me into a wall, "indubitable, inevitable, you and I are meant to be together, there is no denying that."

By now his face was an inch away from mine and there was nothing I could do to prevent what was soon to come. His lips came crashing down on mine with such an intensity I gasped, which was not a smart move because that gave him permission to let his tongue enter my mouth.

Part of me wanted to gag, to scream and to push, but another part wanted to pull him closer to me and kiss back. Both parts won for I started to kiss back, while punching him weakly so he could barely feel a thing.

I'm sure my lame attack at struggle humored him for his body shook, but pulled me closer to him so I was enveloped in his everything. His scent was all around me, his large muscles flexing beneath his clothes, his warm blood pulsing through his veins, his heart pounding at a million beats per minute.

For a moment I pitied him. The way he felt about me was undoubtedly way too much for him. He was just a kid practically, he deserved better than me, who could never give him what he desired. Mostly because he wasn't what I desired, yet part of me still wanted to try. Part of me just ached for the feeling of someone else around me, the aching was so much that I was now pulling him closer to me, pushing all thoughts of Edward out of my mind and my thoughts were now consumed with Jacob.

That was until I heard it. It was something like a gasp, but sounded more strained. Maybe like a cry, but much more pained than you could ever imagine. I quickly broke the passionate kiss, turning to the source of the sound and my eyes locked into two green ones that were pictures into his heart: dead and broken.

* * *

**Ooo! Juicy eh? So I was thinking about the Jacob or Edward thing and I know that so far mostly I've gotten all Edward's and personally I'm a team Edward person, but I've still been leaning towards Jacob as well. So I decided to write this one so it could go both ways. It's purely up to how I feel. So most likely if I'm in a good mood(lots of reviews) it'll be Bella and Edward, but if I'm in a bad mood (not many reviews) it'll either be Jacob/Bella or Bella gets hit by a bus and dies. It's up to you!**

**-Cole**


	15. Fast forward!

**Hey all, since this is the second to last chapter left it's going to skip ahead after EPOV. So when it comes to Bella's point of view it is about two to three years later and Bella is in college.**

**So I've had a few people saying that they won't read this if it is a Bella/Jacob story. Please don't stop reading this until this chapter is finished, I'm not telling anyone who Bella ends up with but I will say I'm a team Edward fan. So please finish the chapter and don't stop right after the EPOV!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

EPOV

With that I felt a break in my heart. Literally split in two it was. My heart was weeping, yet shedding no tears. My eyes had to be betraying me; there was no way this was happening. I almost felt like this was what Bella felt when she saw Tanya kissing me, but it was nothing alike,

When Tanya was kissing me I wasn't kissing back, not like Bella was. She was _into_ it, she was enjoying it, I could tell by the moans of pleasure and her pulling him to her body, deepening the kiss. I felt almost betrayed, like she was a traitor for doing this to me.

No, we were not dating, but for her to go make out with some guy just moments after I was kissing her and about to proclaim my love for her, this didn't sound like the Bella I knew.

Strangely though, I didn't hate her for it, I wasn't mad, I wasn't jealous; there was no anger at all. Yes, there was an overwhelming amount of sadness, but I just didn't feel like she was to blame for this.

And just like that I knew what I had to do now. This was so different then the sudden realization of love I carried for her and the knowing that I had to show and tell her. No this was different. This was fate's way of telling me I had to let her go.

It had been two months almost and not a thing came back to me. I was in the same state of limbo I was in before and there was no way I was coming out of it. I'd leave her anyways, to go to that stupid facility. There was no way of escaping it, I had thought Bella and I were destined to be together, but we weren't.

"Edward, I…I am so sorry." Bella almost sobbed, her face looking a mixture of regret and guilt. I shook my head and looked at the floor, trying to find the words to say.

"No, I'm the one that's sorry. I'm sorry that I can never be enough for you, I'm sorry that I can't remember anything and I'm sorry that I can't be the one that you love. I'm so sorry Bella, goodbye."

I didn't even look up as I ran out the door, rushing past the house and into the woods beside it, running and never looking back. I tried to ignore the yells and pleads of Bella behind me and kept running.

I was so sorry.

BPOV-2 years later

I jammed my key into the lock, twisting and turning until it finally gave way and I was opening the door. This stupid apartment, it was a load of crap, but it was all I had, well all Alice and I had.

You would think since Alice is like hega rich that she would be able to rent out a penthouse or something, but no, she wanted to be normal and work for it. So we somehow mustered up enough to buy this loft in Boston so we could still be near Harvard (which I attended), but she could still design clothes.

I sighed, dropping my keys on the counter and turning on the lights, I dropped my bag in a corner and walked over to the couch and plopped down, sighing once more. What a long day. I had gone through the hardest exam of my life, but thank goodness it was over. That was the last of it until next year. Now I just had a whole summer to enjoy. I flipped on the T.V and went to grab a snack, and then relaxed, not realizing how tired I was. Soon, I had dozed off and fell into a terribly light sleep which consisted of restless dreams and mumblings, the norm since a few years back.

I woke up to the sound of talking and blinked my eyes a couple of times to make sure it was reality and not a dream. I turned to see Alice and Jasper whispering loudly together, their conversation seeming very heated.

"Um, hello?" I said, making sure they knew I was here.

"Oh, hi Bella," Alice said, looking slightly nervous.

"Hey Alice, Jasper, what's going on?" I asked, a little suspicious at their all too innocent looks.

Jasper and Alice exchanged glances before practically shouting nothing and Jasper leaving, Alice just standing before me.

"Wow, he is so paying for that," she mumbled, looking slightly aggravated while walking towards me.

"Why was he in such a hurry to leave?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, well, I guess he didn't want to face you?" she said, sounding like a question more than an answer.

"Why wouldn't he want to face me?' Alice looked completely at a loss for words. She thought for a moment, rubbing her chin and then sighed, showing defeat.

"Promise you won't totally murder me?" I nodded, feeling a tad nervous myself.

"Well, it's been a few years and well the fam is coming up to visit," she started, giving me a nervous glance. I responded with a look telling her I was confused, why would I care that her family was visiting? I mean they were like family to me.

"Well, um, I kind of never mentioned this before but, my parents may have adopted Edward."

My mouth was literally hanging. I was at a _complete_ loss for words as I just stared at her in shock. Edward? He would be visiting? I was going to see Edward? This was not good.

"When will they be here?" I found myself asking in a high voice, practically pulling my hair out by now.

"Tomorrow," she answered, flinching at my death glare. I just shook my head and stomped into my room, slamming the door shut behind me. This was terrible. He was going to be here in just one day. That so did not give me enough time to process.

It had been two, almost three years now since I had spoken to him. So long, he'd be a stranger now, would I even know him? Would he know me? Would he remember?

Certainly Alice would have told me if he regained his memory, although she did keep it from me that she had a new brother. Oh no what was I going to do?

Would he even want to talk to me? I mean after the whole Jacob thing. Well maybe if I told him that Jacob and I were never together. I mean right after he left I told Jacob that I couldn't, I remember it like it was yesterday…

_And like that he was just gone, out the door, no amount of pleading and shouts could get him back. He had left me. I turned to Jacob, tears streaming down my face, not knowing what to say._

"_It's okay Bells," he started, pulling me into a hug, "it's okay, don't worry about him, now you don't have to worry about him." I quickly unlocked myself from his arms, staring at him like he was a complete fool. Stop worrying about him? I didn't even think that was possible._

"_I am so sorry Jacob, but I can't. You are an amazing guy," gah I hated doing this, "but just not the guy for me. Anyone else would be lucky to have you, but I just can't. You deserve so much better than me," he looked so hurt right now, "Jacob, I love him, I never stopped and I never will. I am so sorry, but there is no one else for me. I hope in time you can forgive me."_

That had been one of the hardest times of my life. I had tried numerous times to contact Edward, but each time he was completely unavailable. He just didn't want to see me. I tried to forget, I tried to move on but I never did. Seeing him tomorrow I know would make all those old feelings rush back and I'd be right where I left off.

"Bella?" Alice knocked at the door, slowly opening it, then pausing when she saw that I was crying, "Oh Bella, it's okay don't cry," she rushed towards me and pulled me into a giant hug.

"Bella, please don't be sad. If you want I can tell them not to come or not to bring him," I stopped my sobs for an instant, a complete instant as I shook my head at her frantically.

"No, no he has to come. I _have _to see him. I need to speak with him. Please just make sure he comes." Alice nodded her head, making sure I knew that she would do all in her power to make him come.

Most likely she would tell him I'd be out of town or something, make him think I wasn't going to be there so I'd take him by surprise. It didn't matter though, whatever she did was fine, and the end would justify the means, as long as I got to see him.

Sleeping was hard for me tonight. For some reason my body was not willing to doze off, neither was any other part of me, everything was alert and nervous and I was going over the events that would soon happen tomorrow in my head.

I had no idea how I would act, how he would act. Would he be angry? Of course, he hated me that was for sure. Oh man, tomorrow will be hell, but a much needed hell.

_One day later…_

Alice and I stood as still as the wall, breathing in our nervous anxiety, awaiting the knock on the door. In the background Claire de Lune was playing, hopefully to soften Edward's unavoidable angry mood.

The knock finally came and I did all I could not to pee my pants, I was _that _nervous. Alice ran to the door and opened it wide, revealing Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie; I guess it was a "group family" visit. But there was no sign of Edward anywhere.

I shot Alice a confused glance and she answered with a similar puzzled look. Apparently she believed he was coming too.

As I was about to voice my thoughts a familiar mellifluous voice filled the air, making me wonder if I was in a dream, Edward was here.

He stared at me in shock, Alice had done well to make sure he had no idea I was here. Good, it's for the best; at least I got to see him happy for a moment. That's exactly how long his smile lasted, a moment and nothing more. He gaped at me, standing completely still and I had a mind to wave a hand in front of his face.

He finally came out of his stupor, only to look at me with a confused expression. But hey, it was better than the angry one that had yet to come. He finally spoke, but only one word. One word so nearly inaudible I had to stretch to hear it, but I hear it I did. The word he said was Bella, and the look on his face was not anger, but relief.

* * *

**Voila! About one chapter left! Are you excited cas I know I am! Plus, I already have a couple of chapters written for my new story, so look for that after Living in Limbo is finished because I'll probably update them at the same time! Review!**

**-COLE**


	16. A little thing called Destiny

**Okay everyone! Here is the last chapter of Living in Limbo. I am sooo sorry it took forever to update. During the week I'm too busy to write (sigh) and I was in Chicago last weekend. But lucky for you practice ended early and I decided why not finish it up while I can? So here is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16  
A little thing called Destiny

Here she was, my angel standing right in front of me. The most beautiful person in the world just looking at me. But why wasn't she angry? She should've been furious, beyond control her anger should be, but instead she just looked slightly comforted, like she wanted this.

I knew I did, ever since I let her go I've wanted her more and more. I never regretted my decision to let her go, she needed to find someone she would be happy with and not me, but still, part of me wished I was the guy that could make her happy.

I said one word and one word only. _Bella_. When I spoke her name her eyes twinkled just a bit, it was something she had no control over but I noticed that whenever I spoke her name her eyes shined just a bit more. I loved it.

I had no control over my movements, no control over everything. I found myself pulling her into my arms, hugging her and I felt something damp on my shoulder. She was crying. They weren't sad tears though; they were tears of joy as she smiled up at me, relief all over her face.

"Oh Edward," she started, hiccupping; "I thought you hated me and never wanted to see me again. Oh I am so sorry, please forgive me. I've missed you so much."

I didn't say a word, I just held her there in my arms. I would've stayed like this forever if it weren't for the uncomfortable grunt beside me, _god damn it Emmet. _

We quickly pulled away to look into Emmett's pleased face, Esme's practically crying one, Rosalie's indifferent one, Jaspers calm one, Carlisle's happy one, and Alice's mischievous one. For some reason I blamed her for this, and that was okay with me.

**BPOV**

Here I was in his arms, like I had dreamt of for so long. But why wasn't he furious? He should be angry beyond control, yelling at me, scolding me for being so cruel. Yet he was the one holding me, looking happy.

I pulled him into my room, not to do anything but just talk. I closed the door silently behind us and plopped down onto my bed, staring at the ceiling for awhile. With Edward, uncomfortable silences were made doubly awkward whenever we had them. We usually always had something to talk about and now when we were both at a loss for words; we equally wished to have something to say more than ever.

"I take it you remember then?" I whispered so softly I thought he possibly couldn't hear me. He did, as his eyes got big, his lips pulled tight and his body went stiff.

"No, I still can't remember a thing," I nodded although I didn't know why. It had been years, _years, _since I had seen him, he should remember everything.

"Why not?" That was such a stupid question, why not. I mean really, umm yea why can't you remember anything? What kind of idiot would as that? Me.

"Nothing worked, they've tried everything they could think of but nothing's pulled through. My memory is forever in limbo, taking me with it."

He sat down next to me, his weight shifting the bed and causing me to lean towards his side. I didn't let up, just let myself drop until my head was on his shoulder. We sat there for some time, just thinking.

Slowly as time went on we got to talking casually, about what had happened over the years, how we were, how the family was, everything. We just tried to keep away from the inevitable subject that was his memory.

I always felt slightly at fault for it, almost as if he wasn't on the phone with me at the time he never would've gotten into the accident and all would be well with the world.

Then I would remember what my mom told me when I was five. I had fallen out of the high branches I was in a large tree and broke my arm. In between sobs and screams I asked her why it happened, and she told me that everything happens for a reason and that it is purely fate.

Destiny, I have discovered, is like a road that splits into two different directions. Destiny will present itself with the objects of where to go, but it is solely up to you which path and direction you choose.

"Nothing," my mother told me, "is set in stone. Everything has a purpose and a reason; you fell off this tree and broke your arm to teach you a lesson on being more careful. You could've found it out by running in the street and getting hit by a car, but you chose to simply climb this tree that has been beckoning to you for so long."

So destiny really is up to the holder, the person whose life is still in the process of being written.

"I've been thinking," I started my voice cracking at the lack of speech for so long, "maybe the reason you got into this accident was to show us how short life can be, how fleeting memories are, and how everyday we make new ones as well. So who needs the past, why dwell on it? If you spend your whole life in the past, you'll never see the future."

I glanced over at Edward, whose head was bent low and his brows pulled together in thought.

"That's quite profound you know." He said, smiling at me. For a moment I was pulled back to Edward with his memories, the one that teased and joked but would stop in the middle of it all and just say something so profound that you wondered if it had been him at all.

"I guess, but what I'm trying to say is we shouldn't worry so much on whether you can remember things or not. You have everyone and everything you need right here, so why not use it to the fullest? Life is short, live it up," I said, for some odd reason crying at the end.

Tears came and go with me. That were like that one night stand that was unavoidable in your life, a moment of pleasure and a day of wondering what you did wrong.

For me though, tears were almost a comfort, they helped me get passed the truth of my reality, I was alone. I had been alone since his accident and I was so afraid that I would die alone.

But these tears now, these small sprinkles of salty water pouring out of me; they didn't make me feel whole again. Only because for the first time in so long, I was whole. I was completely, utterly happy.

Edward looked at me, confused at my sudden outbreak of tears and then looking at me like I was crazy when I started laughing.

It pulled me back to a memory when I walked down the hall and saw Edward comforting his girlfriend Angela. She had been crying, something terrible going on in her life. He treated her with such care, such loveliness that she finally just smiled at him, something she hadn't done for so long. At that smile he whispered something into her ear and pulled her into a deep kiss. The word he whispered was hallelujah.

The song in the background switched into a song that was clearly recorded due to the scratchy-ness and faded sound to it. It was a recording of Edward playing a song on the piano just a few years back. It was a song he composed solely for me, one that always picked me up when I was down, he called it Bella's Lullaby.

A tear slowly trickled down my cheek, followed by another, both I didn't care to wipe off. I smiled though, the song touching the depths of my heart. Edward looked at me; his eyes slightly glazed over, but snapped back into focus moments later.

His finger shot up, wiped the tear from my face and he smiled at me, the crooked smile I hadn't seen for so long.

"Hallelujah," his whispered and pulled me into deep and living and compassionate kiss.

**EPOV**

Is it possibly for things to go so great and simply become better? One moment I was looking at Bella like she was crazy and the next a song started playing that somehow sounded familiar, yet I knew I had never heard it. Then it all came back to me, two kids kissing on the playground, two beautiful blonde twins moving in and fitting perfectly with us, Alice and Emmett beside me standing strong, feeling an intense attraction to a strawberry blonde girl, hurting an angel, whispering hallelujah, playing a song on the piano, it all came back to me. Then I remembered it.

The crash, the pain, the fear, the scream, the sadness. The thought that I would never see her again. It slowly fell into place like pieces of a never-ending puzzle; I was about to tell her something, confess something.

Three words, that's all I was going to say, those simple three words. I love you; I was going to say it. Then I saw her again, a tear sliding down her cheek.

More things came rushing at me: a girl telling me she loved me, me asking her who she was, me wondering why this guy was so calm and this girl was so hyper, my seeing the strawberry blonde girl, the girl pouncing on me, hurting the angel.

My whole life had repeated itself in those few months, everything had went it's course, everything had stayed the same, then that word had come back to me, the word Bella had talked about what seemed so long ago.

Destiny. If destiny made me lose all my memories then it was just to show that they could be made again just the same. It was to show me that no matter what course I take, no matter what path or road I choose, no matter if I choose to fall out of the tree or to get hit by the car; the road will always lead me to her.

I wiped the tears from her face and looked at her for a moment, basking in the glow of her smile. Then I leaned in ever so close and whispered the word hallelujah and pulled her into the best kiss I had ever had.

It was loving, passionate, tender, romantic, a fighting desire pulsing through us. After what seemed like too short a time we broke apart, struggling to catch our breath. She stared at me through a waterfall of tears yet to be flowed down her cheek, her watery eyes glittering.

"You remember?" she asked, confused but happy at the same time.

"Its destiny baby," I said and pulled her into another deep kiss, letting fate take its course.

* * *

**Well there you have it, the end in all it's magnificant glory. I hope you liked it, nw you see why I waited for his memory to return. I wanted it to be in a situation where something happened that made him somehow remember. I really hope you liked Living in Limbo, I know I loved writing it. My next book, which will be titled Ashford Academy will be coming out soon, I already have the first few chapters written.  
-Cole**


End file.
